Tsuki no Hime
by The Young Lady of Legends
Summary: Usagi Tsukino is a descendant of the moon while Mamoru Chiba is a descendant of earth. Star-crossed relationship story. For those sick of the portrayal of Usagi as a ditz. (I'm bad at summaries) Please Review!
1. Differences

For those sick of the portrayal of Usagi as a pathetic ditz with no intelligence or power. Still a Usagi/Mamoru relationship love story, but she's no pushover. 

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction if I owned this or was making profit. I do however own this story, and would be happy to lend the storyline and characters...ON REQUEST! So PLEASE don't steal it!

****

Tsuki no Hime

Celestial Maiden Ceres

Prologue

Differences. The word has different effects on different people. Some feel proud, some embarrassed... The single use of that word brings back haunting memories of the time I was 14 years old. The time I should have spent with friends, laughing, dreaming. Instead , I was fighting, fighting for freedom, for my happiness, my existence, but mostly I fought for love. I know what you're thinking. "This girl doesn't have a clue what she's talking about. Love at 14? hah!" which brings me back to my first statement. Differences. My life could have been simplified immensely had people accepted the differences between the rest of the world and myself. This characteristic is what we call 'pettiness.' It was this sole thing that wiped out an entire race of people by using me and my power. A solitary fourteen year old girl who meant nothing managed this feat. That is, I meant nothing to the people who didn't dwell within my secret alongside me. To most of my friends I meant nothing, to my peers I meant nothing, to my teachers I meant nothing. To them I was of no importance. I was just the result of a single mother's upbringing and never anything more.

But what these people would never understand was that the entire time I was overlooked because I meant nothing, wasn't anything spectacular, I had the power. Not just power of will and emotion but a force that could seemingly annihilate the human race on my word. And this all rested in the hands of a nobody fifteen year old girl, so it never could have been accepted. People don't like to believe in what they can't understand and especially in what scares them, but perhaps belief in a fear isn't always such a bad thing. It could have just saved mankind. 


	2. All Powerful Angel

Clearing things up a bit! Read this Very important!

****

Lunarians- people of the moon

Terrans- people of the ancient word for earth, Terra

Tsuki no Hime- all powerful moon princess

I wanted to make sure I didn't confuse people.... I have a bit of a tendency to do that. The love story gets going in the next chapter! _Keep reviewing and you'll get the star-crossed relationship sooner!_

****

Tsuki no Hime

Celestial Maiden Ceres

Chapter One

"No, she isn't mother." I heard my mom's voice telling the phone which harbored Grandma's ear and voice. She had called to check on her, see how she was getting by after Grandpa's passing, when Grandma laid her diabolical plot down at my mother's feet. And my mother, being the lady that she is, refused to accept Grandma's 'gracious gift.' I had a hunch it had something to do with me but I wasn't absolutely certain. The fact that it was always about me was a bit of a technicality.

I heard the clicking of the phone rejoining its rest as my mother had so kindly hung up on Grandma, I heard her sigh heavily , tiredly, as if she hadn't slept for years. Truth be known she probably hadn't slept properly in that time span. Not since I was three anyway, after she was sure of what I was. She prayed I wouldn't inherit it but alas, fate curses me yet again. In fact, I got more of it that anyone had since 1032. My mother grumbled, "Just because she's Lunarian... my mother assumes she can use her for her benefit!"

Ah yes, old talk of the Lunarians. I should've known that happened to be the topic of discussion. It usually is and it is the only thing I know of that can rob my mother of her peaceful, happy demeanor. Again typically, it was at the hands of my Grandma. I could still hear her grumbling as she walked toward the living room, which was where I happened to reside at that particular moment. 

"What is it this time Mom?" I asked, bravely. Well, it dealt with me didn't it? In my twisted little opinion I had every single right to ask. 

She sighed as she collapsed into her favorite chair. "Now she's claiming she wants you to rise to power as the Tsuki no Hime and reestablish the kingdom on earth."

"Well for Luna's sake! Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief at the mere idea of me becoming an all powerful monarch. Please! I could barely keep up with my algebra homework, much less rule as Tsuki no Hime.

"I am quite serious Usagi, and Grandma seems quite determined by the idea. She seems to think that not only is the timing perfect, but..." she paused as if to gather her thoughts. "She says that you are the most powerful Lunarian since Serenity's time and possibly the goddess Selene."

Oh yeah right! Me? An all powerful princess, loved by all Lunarians and Terrans alike, and still can't manage to paint the nails on my right hand. When pigs fly. Just because I'm a direct descendant of the moon goddess herself doesn't mean that I am any different from the rest of the world! Actually yes, that's exactly what that means, but whatever. I still bleed! "Selene?" was all I managed to say after my divine revelations. 

"Yeah." she said as she closed her eyes an rubbed her temples with her forefingers. "She said you were a direct descendant. Like we don' t know that already. We figured that out when you were barely three. I tell you Usagi, that crescent moon on your forehead scared that poor man half to death!"

I'd heard the story a million times if I'd heard it once. It's one of those stories that the relatives marvel at, at family reunions and Christmas. It's always told. It always starts the same way...we were at the mall and I left Mom to run off to look at the toys. When I realized I was lost, I got scared, and apparently when a powerful Lunarian feels strong emotion the hereditary crescent moon begins shimmering on her forehead. My mom only did this once and even then she was well into her thirties. Since I was just three my family has always assumed that I'm as powerful as Selene. Either they are horribly wrong or that power is just lying dormant somewhere. I don't even have the power to make myself do homework. 

Mom suddenly looked up at me. "Don't you think it's about time you left?" Oh yeah, that's what I was doing. Getting ready for school. Oh the joys being studious and loads of homework can bring. Gag!

I jumped up, knowing I was barely minutes from being late. I turned the door handle when Mom cleared her throat, "Oh yeah. Make sure you stay away from that awful Terran that's been dealing you misery lately."

I flashed her a million dollar smile and gave her a thumbs up signal. I noticed as I was closing the door behind me that Mom was rolling her eyes at my silliness. So... Obviously my mom was worried I was associating with Terrans huh? I wouldn't touch one of the spawn of Satan with ten foot pole. It had been that way since Selene's time. Apparently the goddess had fallen in love with a shepherd boy from earth and had enchanted him to sleep forever so she could gaze at him without interruption. He was supposedly the handsomest creature in either Terra or the moon. It isn't as if she did anything wrong. She just knew the relationship was impossible but she wanted to have him forever. All she was guilty of was loving him but this is why the Terrans only associated with their kind and banned all Lunarians. 

Then some idiot Terran who loathed the Lunarians more than anyone in history tried to have us all killed off. The only surviving Lunarians are my ancestors, Selene's daughter and her family. They killed Selene. How they managed I'm not sure, her being a goddess and all. 

I almost passed my school while lost in deep thought and concentration of hating the Terrans.


	3. Midnight Rendezvous

__

Gimme Gimme Gimme...

Reviews!

Tsuki no Hime

Celestial Maiden Ceres

Chapter Two

I hated school. Everything about it made me want to blow chunks. "Detention...two hours!" I grumbled into to soft darkness of my bedroom. It was completely normal for me to talk to myself. Sometimes I'd swear Selene was in my room, hearing out my problems. The thought of her presence made me feel slightly better, but it wasn't quite the same as real companionship. 

No sooner had the thought crossed my mind did I hear a light rapping at my window. I scrambled out of bed, a knowing smile crawling across my face as I lifted the blinds of the window in question. "Mamoru?"

Sure enough, he was looking at me from the other side of the glass. I lifted my window to allow him entry before crawling back in my bed. He closed the glass frame after him and followed before plopping down on the foot of my bed.

"What's up?" I asked him. "Anything interesting?" I grinned. This was our thing. Most every night since I was four he'd sneak into my room to talk. It had become a way of life for me. Our more serious conversations were held down at the spring that ran a short distance from his house and mine. This was where we discussed his parents for the first time. 

"I just...couldn't sleep." he said with caution. "Well, actually I was sleeping fine but I had that dream again." I knew all about this dream. It haunted Mamoru on occasion and the main topic of interest was his parents. The scary part of it is however, after he dreams of his parents he dreams of me as a princess. I'd never told him I was Lunarian and I was a bit nervous that maybe his unconscious state was trying to tell him that I was. And there was no way he could know otherwise. The only people who know of the existence of Lunarians are the Lunarian Royals and the Terran Royal Family. 

"Did I die again?" I asked in worry. I had a sinking feeling he had a sixth sense for prediction.

He nodded. "Yeah..." was his barely audible reply. "And you had this..." he paused as a look of confusion washed his face entirely. "crescent moon on your forehead, and it...kinda glowed."

Now, you can imagine the turmoil that existed within my head as these words pushed their way hauntingly from Mamoru's mouth. The fear and denial, the foreboding feeling of death and the hope that it wasn't true began hovering over my head. "That's weird." I commented to keep my part of the conversation up. "Have you ever dreamt that moon before?"

He looked as if he was trying to stretch his memory to immeasurable lengths. "Actually now that you mention it, you lived on the moon." His expression changed to thoughtful. "Do you think the moon could have some kind of a symbolic meaning in these dreams?"

Ha! If only he knew, but I'd decided against that many years ago for obvious reasons. What if he was Terran royalty or just thought I was a raving lunatic. (A.N. Get it? LUNAtic? okay fine. My feeble attempt at humor) "Maybe. Anything else interesting occur today?" Yeah, I was being nosy. But you have every right to nose into your best friend's life.

"No not really." he grinned. " I just snuck into some cute girl's window, accidentally waking her up." I couldn't help but giggle. It was entirely too sweet not to giggle or blush at.

"Well, you should be ashamed of yourself." I grinned a playful smile. "The nerve of sneaking into some refined lady's bedroom. People will think you're becoming a playboy Mamoru." I was quite gracious for the darkness that concealed my blushing cheeks. It was ridiculous at how long I'd know Mamoru and he STILL makes me blush. He's always had a tendency to make me do crazy things. He makes my heart turn kartwheels and gets my head dizzy. I knew it well that I cared for him and it scared me. I shouldn't be doing this and my existence told me its wrongness. The miniscule problem was that my Mamo-chan

...was Terran.


	4. Ginzuishu

****

Ginzuishu- Also known as Silver Imperium Crystal in the English manga and the Imperium Silver Crystal in the dubbed anime.

Tsuki no Hime

Celestial Maiden Ceres

Chapter Three

Mamoru had been my best friend for as long as I could remember. We'd always been close but liking him in a way more than that was quite another ordeal all together. My mother only allowed the friendship with aforementioned Terran because, well I didn't have that many other possibilities to choose from due to personality quirks. 

I'd come close to telling him how I really felt on several occasions only to be stopped by that pesky little thing I call logic. I desperately wanted him to know, and the only thing that stopped me was the slight possibility that he could be Terran royalty.

Sleep wasn't coming anytime soon and I was more than well aware of it. I'd been alone for more than an hour and the memory of our conversation still rang in my ears. What if he was a descendent of Terran advisors and sages? If he was, was he predicting my death?

I'm not sure how long it took me to finally fall asleep but the next thing I knew I was being chased down my sages and wizards from Terra as they hurled their crystal balls at me. Not one the most pleasant dreams you can have.

Morning came at me like a charging bull as the hot early morning sun beamed down on me while I lay underneath my blankets. Surely this wasn't something I slept through on a daily basis, I thought as pulled a wet t-shirt away from my sticky skin.

Afterward I dressed hurriedly and bounded downstairs with all the mannerisms of a giant gummy bear. As I arrived at the foot of the staircase I saw my grandmother smiling triumphantly as my mother sat looking rather disgruntled in her chair. My grandma gave me a hug and a kiss on either cheek as she said, "Just a perfect lady to rise early. I told you she'd make a perfect princess." she told my mother. The comment did little but draw a dreary sight from her. 

"Usagi, I'm sorry. She talked me into it!" my mother said referring to grandma. 

"Usagi," Grandma began calmly. "Do you know what your true name is?"

"Um...It isn't Usagi?" I questioned confusedly.

"You are the Imperial Princess Serenity II. We named you after the Imperial Princess Serenity of Legends because... well Usagi, during the time your mother was expectant with you Selene appeared to us both." she paused as if to let the emphasis sink in. "She told us you'd be the one to reestablish the Lunarian kingdom and because of this you should be named after Princess Serenity. She also emphasized the importance of your training and being a proper young lady."

My mom interrupted. "Usagi, what Grandma's trying to say is that the possibility of you holding the Ginzuishu is very likely." My head was beginning to spin. The Ginzuishu? It kept Lunarians in existence up until this point and they're saying I control it? The Ginzuishu...one of the many reasons we are hated by Terrans to this day, the invincible power of the Ginzuishu.

Grandma looked at me, "You know the legend of course. After Serenity was murdered by those cold-blooded Terrans the crystal would be sealed until a Lunarian royal with powers that matched her own came into existence. That crystal would be sealed within her...you."

"Are you telling me that my power matches that of a granddaughter of a goddess?" I asked.

Grandma beamed while Mom cowered, turning a ghostly white. "Precisely Serenity."

"Okay, but is it necessary for you to call me that?" I requested meekly.

"You have to get used to it. After all, soon all Terrans and Lunarians alike will adore that name. Once the kingdom is reestablished here anyway." she answered simply.

"On Terra?! Don't you think that the Terran royals will have something to say about that?" I asked.

"Which is why you must train and strengthen your power as quickly as you possibly can."

Oh boy. I felt sick. How was this even possible? "Serenity, concentrate on this in my hand." it was a twenty dollar bill. Yep. I was definitely focused now! "If you can bring it to you, you can have it."

Hold it... "If I can what?!"

"Make it come to you." she grinned, her hand still stretched out in front of her. 

I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. I could see that bill, smell it, and feel it. I heard a gasp come from my mother's direction and instinctively I stretched my hand out. I felt a light weight object float down onto my palm and as I opened my eyes jI saw the twenty dollars resting in my hand. Grandma was smirking. She turned to Mom, "You might want to keep all of your money put away. Look there! She even has the mark of Moon Kingdom."

My crescent moon was back; I felt its warmth spread throughout my body and saw its glow across the room.

"Princess..." came my mother's awed reply.

My Grandmother's face harbored an expression of ecstasy. "Princess Serenity II will reestablish the moon kingdom and soon. There is no way she doesn't hold the Ginzuishu."


End file.
